Living Together with You
by Hazuki Masami
Summary: A Kougami Shinya x Reader fanfiction. Pindah ke apartemen baru rencananya memulai hidup baru yang lebih nyaman, tapi kenapa malah ada penghuni tambahan, dan terlebih lagi laki-laki! Sebuah cerita antara dirimu dan si tampan Kougami Shinya tinggal bersama dibawah satu atap secara tidak sengaja. Read dan review yaa


_Living Together With You_

.

A Psycho-Pass Fanfiction

By Hazuki Masami

Disclaimer Psycho-Pass series by Gen Urobuchi

.

.

.

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Akhirnya Masami kembali menulis lagi, kali ini mencoba untuk menulis di fandom Psycho-Pass, anime yang selalu jadi idolaku. Mungkin penggemarnya di Indonesia tidak terlalu banyak, tapi aku berusaha membuat ceritanya tetap seringan dan se-relatable mungkin agar tetap dapat dinikmati banyak orang bahkan yang tidak terlalu mengenal Psycho-Pass.

Latar ceritanya adalah abad ke 21 yang masih cukup sederhana, teknologi sudah berkembang sedemikian rupa seperti yang ada disekeliling kita saat ini, jadi ini adalah kehidupan domestik sebelum lahirnya _Sibyl system._ Semoga cerita keseharian Kougami dan dirimu ini dapat menghibur dan sejenak membuatmu melupakan masalah- masalah diluar sana. Selamat menikmati, jangan lupa berikan _review _dan bagikan ke teman-temanmu ya.

Salam,

Hazuki Masami.

Guide:

(Y/n) = Your Full Name

(L/n) = Last Name

(F/n) = First Name

Preview inspirasi ruangan: /yVTnpFWyYV

.

.

"Baiklah (L/n)-chan.. Ini kamar barumu, 402." tangan sang pemilik apartemen merogoh- rogoh isi kantongnya, meraih sebatang besi dan memasukkannya pada lubang pintu, membukakan ruangan penuh dengan kardus- kardus barang yang masih berserakan tak tertata dalam ruangan itu.

Salah satu kamar di apartemen tua itu, kamar 402, yang terletak di lantai 4, memiliki bentuk persegi panjang yang memanjang dari dapur, ruang makan, dan tempat tidur yang sama sekali tidak terbatas dengan selembar tembok-pun. Ruangan yang terpisahkan oleh tembok hanyalah kamar mandi, dan wc yang terpisah darinya, dan teras yang terletak diluar dari kamar. Bentuk apartemen yang minimalis, sesuatu yang kau harapkan dari biaya sewa yang juga terbilang cukup murah.

Meninggalkan sepatumu di _genkan,_ kau melangkah ke bagian dapur yang tersambung langsung dengannya untuk mendapatkan gambaran lebih jelas pada kamar barumu di Tokyo. Kau tidak menyangka bahwa barang- barang yang kau bawa dari rumah orang tua-mu bahkan hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan lantai.

"_Apa aku membawa terlalu banyak barang ya.. Aku tidak menyadarinya saat kemarin aku membereskan barang-ku di rumah."_ batinmu.

Tengah memeriksa bagian teras yang dilengkapi dengan mesin cuci, kau menangkap percakapan dari luar pintu kamarmu. Dan tak lama, pintu kamar-mu menciptakan suara bahwa ia terbuka, membiarkan percakapan orang- orang itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Baiklah Shinya-kun.. Ini kamar barumu, 402."

Suara yang familiar, itu adalah suara sang pemilik apartemen yang tadi mengantarkanmu ke kamar barumu ini, dengan siapa ia berbicara?

"Terima kasih, Yamato-san. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot- repot naik tangga mengantarkanku ke atas sini."

Suara yang menjawab sang pemilik apartemen tidak terdengar jelas, namun kau meyakini bahwa itu adalah milik seorang pria. Kau memutuskan untuk mengecek ke arah suara itu berasal, namun ternyata kau tidak perlu bersusah payah melakukannya karena sang pemilik suara memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan dirinya dengan memasuki kamar di area dapur. Terlihat tubuh renta sang pemilik apartemen, dan.. Laki-laki tinggi tegap bersurai hitam. Siapa..?

((Y/n)'s POV)

Aku sedang memeriksa bagian teras kamar baruku. Aku menyukai terasnya yang tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup digunakan untuk menggantung pakaian-pakaian yang telah dicuci. Mesin cucinya yang diletakkan diluar juga akan membuat mencuci jadi lebih mudah, tidak seperti saat di rumahku dulu, yang mesin cucinya terletak di dalam kamar mandi, dan membuatku kesulitan untuk membawa cucian- cucian yang basah dan berat saat ingin menjemurnya di luar halaman. Tak lama, kudengar ada beberapa orang berbincang di depan pintu luar, sepertinya itu _Jii_-san, apa ada yang mungkin lupa ia sampaikan?

Aku-pun membalikkan tubuh ke arah dapur, namun langkahku terhenti melihat pemilik suara- suara di luar tadi telah memasuki kamarku. Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk? Apa aku lupa mengunci pintu-nya ya?

Masih bertanya- tanya dalam hati, mataku mendapati _Jii_-san diiringi seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, dan ia.. Membawa seekor anjing?! Kenapa dia membawa anjing? Mata laki- laki itu terlihat sibuk menyeleksi kamar hingga akhirnya irisnya mendarat di iris biru-ku.

"_Ah, apa dia anak Jii-san yang akan membantu menjelaskan tentang kamar ini? Benar juga, Jii-san 'kan belum menjelaskan cara menggunakan air panasnya, mungkin anaknya datang untuk membantu menjelaskan. Kalau dilihat- lihat, tampangnya boleh juga.."_

Aku memecah keheningan, melemparkan senyum dan menyapanya, "Salam kenal, aku (Y/n) penghuni baru disini, mohon kerjasamanya." dengan kebiasaan yang sudah ditanamkan dari kecil oleh orang tua-ku, dan juga seharusnya seluruh orang tua di Jepang, membungkuk ketika memberikan salam.

(Kougami's POV)

Akhirnya malam ini aku diperbolehkan menempati kamar baru-ku di Tokyo, memang sengaja kupilih apartemen sederhana yang murah ini karena aku tidak merasa membutuhkan tempat tinggal yang terlalu _fancy._ Memang rumah hanya digunakan untuk tidur 'kan. Dengan prinsip itu aku memilih apartemen ini yang luas ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, yang penting cukup untuk beristirahat dan membersihkan diri. Aku tidak memerlukan ruang tamu karena aku tidak berencana menjamu siapapun ke rumahku.

Sang pemilik apartemen yang kelihatannya sudah renta memaksa untuk mengantar ke kamar baruku di lantai 4, aku sudah memaksanya untuk membiarkanku naik sendiri, tapi ia bersikeras ingin mengantarku, "Sudah tugasku, hohoho.." katanya. Rasanya tidak tega membiarkan orang tua begini menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai 4. Aku berpikir untuk menggendongnya, tapi ia menolakku.

Kamar 402, rumah baruku. Harusnya barang- barangku sudah dikirimkan kesini. Ini pertama kalinya aku pindah rumah setelah bertahun- tahun tinggal dengan ibuku, cukup membuatku penasaran seperti apa isinya. Tanganku meraih _handle _pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci, apa kakek ini lupa mengunci pintunya? Yamato-san masuk duluan dan membiarkan aku mengikutinya. Ku-teliti dapur yang menjadi ruangan pertama setelah _genkan _yang aku temui di kamar baru ini, hingga akhirnya iris-ku bertabrakan dengan iris biru langit di bagian lebih dalam dari kamarku.

"_Kenapa.. Ada orang di dalam kamarku..? Dan terlebih lagi, seorang perempuan? Apa Yamato-san menunjukkan kamar yang salah? Harusnya tidak karena ia bilang hanya ada satu kamar yang kosong, yang seharusnya adalah kamar ini, kamarku. Oh, apa mungkin Yamato-san menyediakan pembantu rumah tangga untukku? Wow aku tidak tahu ada apartemen yang menyediakan service seperti ini, pantas apartemen ini dihuni penuh."_

Gadis itu terlihat seumuran denganku, atau mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun saja. Dia menyapaku, bahkan membungkukkan badannya. Pembantu yang sopan. "Ah iya, mohon kerja samanya juga, aku Kougami, Kougami Shinya. Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu." aku membalas sapaannya.

(Normal POV)

Saling bersapaan, kau lanjut bertanya, "Jadi Kougami-san, bagaimana cara menggunakan air panas di rumah ini?"

"_...? Mengapa seorang pembantu menanyakan cara menyalakan air panas kepada majikannya? Bukankah harusnya kau yang menjelaskannya padaku?" _batin sang lelaki mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_...? Kenapa dia kelihatan kebingungan? Bukankah dia kemari untuk membantuku mengenal kamar baru ini?" _wajahmu pun mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

"Ah, (L/n)-chan..? Hoho, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya sang pemilik apartemen, tidak lupa sambil melemparkan senyumnya.

"Hm?! Yamato-san, dia bukan pembantu yang kau sediakan untuk membantuku membereskan rumah?"

"Apa? Siapa yang kau sebut pembantu? Aku pikir kau anak _Jii_-san yang datang untuk memperkenalkan teknis rumah ini?!"

"Kamar ini adalah kamarku, aku sudah membayar lunas biaya 3 bulan pada Yamato-san sejak seminggu yang lalu!"

"Enak saja, ini adalah kamarku! Aku sudah memesan dan membayar uang muka untuk kamar ini, bahkan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu!"

Melihat urat- urat yang menonjol, sang pemilik-pun hanya dapat terdiam sesaat, kemudian langsung menempelkan kepalanya di lantai dengan tangan yang menutup di samping kiri dan kanan, memberikan gestur permintaan maaf. "MAAFKAN AKU, ANAK- ANAK MUDAAAA…!"

"A- aku benar- benar lupa bahwa (L/n)-chan sudah membayar uang muka, dan aku juga lupa mengatakan pada Shinya-kun bahwa kamar yang ia inginkan sudah dipesan orang dan langsung menerima uangnya begitu saja.. Huhuhu maafkan akuuu" sang kakek mengakui kecerobohannya masih dalam gestur yang sama. Tentu tak tega melihat orang tua renta meminta maaf sampai berlutut di lantai, kau dan laki- laki bersurai hitam lekat itu pun memutuskan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ti- tidak apa- apa, _Jii_-san, sudah jangan meminta maaf begitu.." kau memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Ia Yamoto-san berdirilah, kami bisa menunggu sampai ada kamar lain yang kosong" Kougami menenangkannya, menepuk- nepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Benarkah? Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian harus tinggal bersama dulu untuk sementara waktu, kalau begitu aku pamit ya.." tiba- tiba _mood_ sedih dan haru lewat begitu saja bagai tertiup angin kencang, sang pemilik apartemen pun tanpa dosa meninggalkan kedua anak muda itu yang masih memproses kata- katanya, bahwa mereka mulai sekarang akan 'tinggal bersama'.

"Kenapa jadi begini…?!"

.

.

Bagaimana, apa kau _excited _akan mulai tinggal bersama dengan seorang lelaki tampan macam Kougami? Haha. _I hope you do. _Aku harap aku menuliskan bagian percakapannya dengan baik sehingga kalian mudah membedakan siapa yang berbicara pada dialog itu. Silahkan memberikan tanggapan dan masukan~


End file.
